cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom the Talking Cat
Tom the Talking Cat '''(or simply '''Tom) is a waiter and a supporting character in the movie Draw It and in the cartoon series. Background Tom was erased into Pencilville after a Tom and Jerry ''fan gave Tom, red paws instead of white paws. Jerry was erased into Pencilville along with Tom as well. The erased Drawings began to go around the city, looking for a job. It wasn't long until the Drawings found a "Help Wanted" sign at the Pencilville Bar. They applied for a job and began to cook and serve food to the other Drawings in Pencilville. Thanks to Tom and Jerry, the Pencilville Bar became one of the most attracting tourists spots in Pencilville. One day, there was a bank robbery at the Pencilville Bar and the robbers had Tom and Jerry cornered at the wall. In the nick of time, Harry arrested the robbers and saved Tom and Jerry. The trio developed a friendship and the cat and dog promised to help Harry in any way they can. The waiters were able to return the favor to Harry, when he wanted to ask the lovely Jada Hyena on a date. During that night, Tom and Jerry were dangling Harry above Jada's pile of mail, attempting to drop a love letter into Jada's hand. All of a sudden, Tom and Jerry dropped the rope that was holding Harry and he fell into the pile of mail. Fortunately, Jada agreed to go on a date with Harry. The date led to a romantic relationship and the romance led to marriage, five years later. Tom and Jerry served as the best men at Harry's wedding. Two months after Harry and Jada got married, business at the Pencilville Bar began to run slow since a large amount of crimes were happening due to the Eraser's recent arrival in Pencilville. Due to the lack of customers, Tom and Jerry aren't able to enough money. With the Pencilville Bar being close to the City Hall, Tom and Jerry are the first ones to know about the Eraser's thefts and any other crucial information. With Tom and Jerry knowing that the Eraser is stealing items that could be used to cause great harm to Pencilville. They are willing to do everything, they can to help Harry protect Pencilville. Personality Unlike the Tom Cat from the ''Tom and Jerry ''franchise, ''Tom the Talking Cat is shown to be very calm, quiet and hard-working. He enjoys his job, his friendship with Jerry and helping Harry on his detective assignments. Like most of the Wooten cats, Tom has no prejudice against dogs. He seems to have a relaxed relationship with Jerry and enjoys his company. Tom also has a dry sense of humor which is expressed in a sarcastic and witty tone. Tom isn't afraid to stand up villains such as the Eraser. As shown in the scene when the Eraser was harassing Tom's customers while looking for Harry and the gang. Tom bravely told the Eraser to leave and to stop harassing his customers. Even though, Tom has a strong fear of the Erase, he's portrayed to have a calm and relaxed demeanor. He usually tells people off in a brave and confident tone and without hesitate. Tom doesn't have a greedy nature, he just wants to make enough money to provide food, water and a nice, warm shelter for him and Jerry. He also wants to use the money to help people in need, as well. Physical appearance Tom is a short-haired blue cat with a white underbelly, feet and muzzle. As mentioned before, Tom has red paws instead of white paws, which is the reason why Tom was erased into Pencilville. Appearances Draw It Tom is seen at the Pencilville Bar offering Harry, an ice cold drink and welcoming Matthew and his family into Pencilville. Out of curiosity, Plumette asked what made an ordinary pencil, the Magic Pencil. Tom and Jerry told Plumette and the others, that the Magic Pencil was created by the Friendship God and was discovered by scientists. However, the power of the Magic Pencil was abused, so selfishly that the previous mayor of Pencilville, forced the scientists to give the Drawings, every last bit of the Magic Pencil. Once the portal was closed for good, the scientists had no evidence to prove the existence of Pencilville to their audiences. By seeing that it was getting closer to sundown, Harry, Matthew and the gang bid Tom and Jerry a farewell. During the night, while Jerry was taking out the trash, he saw the Eraser walking up a mountain. He called Tom over to the back of the bar, to show him what the Eraser was doing. They saw that the Eraser was throwing the Magic Pencils (that he stole from the Wooten Gang) into the vat of Erase. They looked at each other and fearfully gulped, realizing that something bad is going to happen to Pencilville and the Drawings. The next morning, Harry was framed for the theft of the Magic Pencil and the murder of the miners. Harry, Matthew and the gang ran into the Pencilville Bar and told Tom and Jerry, that they needed a place to hide. Tom said that they could hide in the basement. Just as the gang closed the door, the Eraser entered the bar and began to harass the customers. Tom firmly told the Eraser to leave but he refused. By looking at the TV monitors, the Eraser threatened to kill Bright Heart Raccoon, if Harry doesn't show himself. Harry bravely showed himself and was ready to accept his incoming death. Luckily, Matthew saved Harry by dropping a sonic burp gun to blow the Eraser away. The gang then made an escape with help from Tom and Jerry, who told them that the Art Museum will be a great place to hide. While the gang was at the art museum, they learned that the Magic Pencil was stolen from General Scribble. They then decided to pay George Clockworks a visit to get more information on the Eraser. After receiving information from George Clockworks, the gang was about to return to the castle but they found Jada's wedding ring on the ground. Suspecting that Jada had something to do with the murder and theft of the Magic Pencil, the gang returned to Pencilville to ask Jada, some questions. Upon arriving at the Hyena residence, the gang discovers that Jada was blackmailed to help the Eraser with his crimes or he'll commit murder on Harry and the gang. Just as the gang was going to go to the Pencilville Police Station, to expose the Eraser's crimes, Ralph and Cody were kidnapped. To prevent the Eraser from killing the twins, Matthew bought the Eraser, the money, he asked for. The gang drove over to the Pencil Pointers Factory where the Eraser revealed his plans to destroy Pencilville and build a city of his own after the city's destruction. He sentenced Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry to immediate deaths by dipping them in the Erase. Fortunately, in an act of heroism, Matthew defeated the Eraser and Caps and saved Pencilville. Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry were freed and returned home to Pencilville. One week after this adventure, Matthew and the gang were invited to a dance party at the Black and Grey Club. Tom was last seen dancing to the music as well. The Black Lion Tom will appear as a supporting character in the cartoon series Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Chefs Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon